That stupid dress
by Shine-beam-light
Summary: He wanted to support her dream, but it was hard to do with his wife dressed in such a thing. Especially when he wasn’t around to make sure no one’s staring for too long.


Boruto paced around the bedroom he shared with his wife with a frown and arms crossed in his chest. The room was spacious and gave off that newlywed-vibe. The big window ended in a small balcony with a rail painted in black. Almost every part of Konoha could be seen from there.

And they were enjoying their day off—which was rare since his duties as an ANBU captain and her duties as Hokage apprentice often got both shinobi extremely busy— until Konohamaru called and invited Sarada to the Kage gala offered after the summit. Obviously, she was thrilled.

"Help me with this" Sarada demanded showing her back to him throwing Boruto back to the main issue: the dress she was going to wear.

Boruto was well aware that his wife wanted to become Hokage. And he wanted to support it, despite all the years of suffering from his father's absence. He was willing to give his life to make her dream come true and protect it.

But this was off limits. Literally.

"There is no way." He demanded with a pout and his arms crossed. Sarada sighed.

"Boruto, we talked about this"

"Do you really have to wear that" He asked with a frown as his eyes fell on the thing. The fabric was a deep blue, almost black with sewn pieces of very small crystals that glimmered when she moved. It had a cut just below the waist on one side, exposing one of her long legs. And another low cut on her back, there was no way he was going to allow anyone else look that far down.

He gulped as his eyes met her uncovered skin when she spun around to spray perfume on her neck. And as an added bonus, he saw a glimpse of her black laced underwear since he refused to help her zip up the damned thing. He was just about to lose his mind.

"It was a gift, from none other than your mother. So don't act like an idiot and help me zip this." She replied turning around again looking at him sideways.

He grunted lowly in defeat and got close to her. But his hands moved on their own, and instead of taking care of the zip, they ran smoothly across her backbone feeling the soft skin of his lover. He was on a trance when he let himself go and placed kisses on her neck as he took the chance to smell her sweet scent. He felt her slightly tremble under his touch.

"This damned dress" He whispered almost growling. "I don't think I can manage to hold back if some bastard wants to take a peek. Hell, I might not even be able to hold myself back."

"I-it's just for a couple of hours. And it's not that revealing." She said out of breath. "Just help me, will you."

When he heard her distressed voice and saw her red cheeks, he sighed and placed a tender kiss on her naked shoulder before doing as she asked. "Who'll go with you?"

"I was hoping you would say yes." She replied almost as a question as she turned to face him. Now that her dress was finally zipped.

"You know why I can't. I'll see if Inojin is free, because I can't let you go wearing that alone. You'd have to throw me in jail for mass murder." Boruto said laughing lightly to distract her from his negative. But she crossed her arms on her chest. "And Kami knows I only trust him because he's married to Himawari."

"Come with me Boruto" Sarada whispered sweetly as her hands played with the short hair on the back of his neck, leaning into him a bit more than he would have expected. "Or you don't want to?"

He smiled sideways as he bent down to whisper in her ear. "Sarada, if it were for me you wouldn't even leave this room."

She smiled but Boruto saw how her eyes started to water. A deep void filled his stomach with grief. He was an outcast, he wasn't the brilliant Hokage's son anymore. He was a killer, a soldier. A person like that could never be worthy of the likes of the woman in front of him. The woman who could crush his heart with a few words or make him fly with a simple smile. He couldn't be seen around her in public or she'll lose her well earned position. And he'll most likely get transferred to serve in another village.

And he can't even think of a life without her.

So with all the pain in his heart, and combing her hair lovingly, he placed a tender kiss on his wife's lips before untangling her arms from around his neck. "I'll let Inojin know you're ready."

She nodded with resignation. And he could swear she looked a bit pale. "I love you."

"I love you more." Boruto was already on the balcony dying to ask her if she was okay, ready to jump but unable to stop looking at his beautiful wife. "I'll be here when you come back."

And the relief that she reflected on her smile gave him strength to look away and leave their bedroom.

The night was chilly, especially when the breeze picked up speed and seeped the cold into his clothes. But instead of entering a bar or going to the ANBU quarters to avoid the gelid wind, his thoughts wander to his happy place, and the question that had been killing him all night popped up again.

 _'Did she grab a coat?'_

He hoped so. Maybe she had a cold and that's why she looked so fragile? His sigh came with a frown, suddenly worried about her but unable to check on her. It was frustrating him to no end. That's when the blonde decided where to go.

"Mom, what were you thinking when you gave Sarada that dress?"

His mother's aged pearl eyes stared at him confused. "What are you talking about Boruto?"

He took a sip of the hot coffee his mother served him. His brow furrowed and a slight childish pout on his mouth. "That dress you gave her for Christmas"

Hinata smiled at the thought of the wonderful piece she managed to find on one of the trips she went to Ame. Now that Naruto was free they spent the time travelling.

"What's wrong with the dress? If I hadn't picked it myself I would have said someone tailored it just for her." She

replied innocently.

"That's the problem!"

"With the dress or without the dress, you'll always have to sleep with an open eye." Himawari added smugly as she poured some coffee for herself and sat down with them.

"Your sister's right. Sarada-chan is a gorgeous girl." Hinata added only making Boruto more anxious and frustrated. "Anyway, I'm glad you could get Inojin to escort her."

Himawari laughed. "He chose him because he's sure Inojin won't try anything."

"Shut up" Boruto's cheeks were deep red. "You-"

His ringing phone interrupted him. Hinata and Himawari stared at him, prompting him to answer. The screen of his phone read Ino-baka. There was no reason for his friend to call him, the event still had two hours to go.

"Inojin?" He asked with a bad feeling in his gut. At the sound of her fiancé's name, Himawari frowned curious.

"What?" Boruto asked standing up making his black cape waver after him, his tone bit raised leaving his mother and sister at the edge of their seats. "No, I'm on my way"

He threw the phone in his pocket running a hand through his blonde hair.

"What happened Boruto?" Hinata asked worried.

"Sarada fainted." He replied in a whisper. "Inojin took her home." Boruto was already walking out of the house followed by his mother and sister.

"Is she alright?" Himawari asked.

"The doctor said she's fine but she hasn't woken up yet. I'll text you when I get more details." Boruto said serious before jumping from roof to roof very quickly.

He went in through the window like a shadow. Inojin was sitting in a chair reading a book meanwhile Sarada was resting in the bed. Boruto walked in and Inojin stood up.

"Thanks" Boruto offered to the bleach blonde. Inojin nodded a bit surprised, but then smiled and punched Boruto's shoulder playfully before leaving the house.

He then got drunk with the sight of his wife. Oh, how he loved the word. He found himself next to the bed without realising. She woke up when he started to caress her cheek, she smiled immediately.

"You're overworking yourself." Boruto protested with a frown, to which she laughed with her sleepy voice. She shook her head.

"I didn't overwork myself this time." Sarada said, smile fading and with her coal eyes staring at him intently. Now Boruto was confused, had he stopped paying attention and missed something? He didn't know.

Sarada grabbed his hand hand pulled him to bed with her. He complied happily and took the chance to kiss her slowly and tenderly. But she pushed him away.

"You're confusing me" Boruto said sighing. She laughed again. For someone who fainted she was very cheerful.

"Okay, so I've known this for almost a month now, but I didn't know how to tell you this. Promise me you won't get mad and start blabbering about how dangerous it would be if everyone finds out."

Boruto raised one of his blonde eyebrows as he dropped himself next to her to avoid crushing her small frame. Sarada rolled onto her side to face him, if he didn't know better he would have said she was nervous. What could she do that was so bad?

"You're not dying are you?" He asked suddenly sitting up, frightened. He saw how she was pale before the gala, noticed how she leaned against him more than usual and her tiredness. Joining the dots made it all go in the same tragic direction, but to his reassurance she squeezed his arm with a flaring smile.

"No baka."

"Then tell me what is it or I'll go mad." He replied lying down next to her again.

She swallowed and alternated her attention in between the ceiling and the sewn flowers of the bed sheets, but never met his eyes. "I'm pregnant"

He opened his mouth as he tried to process the information. When he finally started to grasp the significance of her three word phrase, he sat up again. A heat in his chest and the bubbling in his stomach didn't let him think.

"Boruto?" Sarada asked sitting up as well, a hint of worry crossing her eyes. His blue eyes started to shimmer with tears and that fact made her smile relieved. Next thing he knows, he is enveloping her in a tight hug.

"Oh Kami, Sarada" He cried in a whisper hiding his face in the crook of her neck. "How can I ever be mad at you for something like this?"

He felt her hands run up and down his back slowly. "Maybe you'd be worried about losing your ANBU status, or afraid you'd be transferred to Suna. Or afraid that something happened to us."

"I don't care, you and our child is everything I need and I will protect you with my life." Boruto said honestly now looking straight into her eyes before a glint of fun tinted his blue eyes with pride and made his smile wide. "Besides, tell me who'd dare to mess with you and me?"

She laughed light heartedly at her best friend's antics. "You're right, but we need to tell everyone first."

"I'd yell it from the Hokage tower but you'd lose your mind." He grinned and she couldn't help but place a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't do that, I've got a reputation to maintain." Sarada said, her smile was already permanent on her lips when she was around him. And Boruto did plan on remark her uptight personality, but when he looked down for a second he saw she was still wearing the dress. And that realisation wasn't minor, because it made his eyes turn a shade darker and the wildfire in his lower stomach grow bigger.

"Only a glimpse of you in this and I…" The blonde explained as he climbed over her. Her cheeks were flushed and her mouth was half open. The deep blue fabric covered her only enough, and that only made it worse.

With utmost care—and at the light of the news she'd just broke to him— he slid the dress off her as if she was made of crystal, hoping the fabric would tear so she won't be able to use it anymore. But without luck.

"You know that being careful makes no sense right?" She chuckled at him. "We've done this a good amount of times."

He looked to the side and with his cheeks flushed he admitted to her. "I can't help it after the news you just broke to me"

Apparently she found it so cute she couldn't help but hug him close to her. And of course he reciprocated. He was going to be a father, a dad. And at the thought he hugged her tighter.

They had a great future ahead of them, and he couldn't wait to see it.


End file.
